Windchester
by SugarToesFairy
Summary: My OC story. If you actually read this and spot mistakes or something to make it a bit better or whatever, review it! I mostly putting this up for me. This is a second rendition of my old one.


The breeze in the mid-day air had the scent of fresh blood in it making Karigans' nose twitch. Heading up the sandy dune her yellow eyes had looked for any evidence of a struggle but, it wasn't till she reached the top when she had spotted the battle ground. Covering her nose she watched the residents of the town pick up body pieces of a sand worm. They were huge compared to her and the people down below but, still they were babies. Soon the full grown would come.

Hearing her stomach growl , she flicked her long brown tail and twitched her round ears that poked out of her red bandana. She weighed her options, starve or go to the town that was doomed to get attacked at any point in time. "Oh, why do I even bother. Food always wins." She chuckled to herself and began to run before jumping and sliding down the sand hill. It made the people look her way with their weapons up, both swords and the all new weapon of choice: the gun. They aimed her way but, had waited for conformation to make sure they didn't kill a member of their town.

Seeing the teen slide down and nearly falling at the end the towns people murmured. They didn't like outsiders but, as long as they made no trouble they would at least take their money. Letting their guard down a bit they let her walk through the bricked archway that had Desert Haven faded on it. It seemed everything was faded and worn out. The buildings have seen better days for it seemed they have been torn down and rebuilt with the same wood.

The people had watched her walk along the town and into the inn where she walked into the dinning area and ordered her favourite dish. She was surprised that they had it for it contained rice and meat with red sauce. It was so quiet in the town it made her skin crawl and she had to keep looking around to make sure the people were not ghosts. As she went to say something the stool had broke underneath her making her hit the ground pretty hard.

With a sigh the cook shook his head and apologized. "We don't get much lumber or any material any more. Ever since the sand worms migrated towards us, no one attempts to cross this way." He let out a grumble in his dry gruff throat. He placed down a small bowl with enough for three bites and she stared at it as she got up and dusted off her clothes. Her stomach growled but, she wasn't going to complain. She paid full price and moved to a new stool. It seemed they were running low on everything.

With a smile showing her dull fang she picked up her fork and went to eat when the bowl shook away and fell to the ground. The whole place shook and Karigan pouted wanting that food. She was out of her element and to be truthful hated sand. She got lost, taking a wrong turn and then falling asleep on the steam engine where she got tossed off and left out into the desert with nothing. "They are back." Grumbled the male as he began to sweep up the glass that fell from behind the counter.

Rolling up her non existent sleeves, Karigan marched outside seeing the adult sand worms crashing around. Their screeches cracked the windows. She watched the people try their best to defend their land. The guns just barely piercing through the hard shells that the adults possessed. "So out of my element..." She groaned and dashed her way to the monster. Her toes pushed off the ground helping her reach a man in time to push him out of the way from being eaten. She clenched her fist and punched the creature in the face. Flipping over the worm wiggled its little insect legs. Karigan grabbed the spear from the male and jumped into the air and aimed for the stomach of the creature.

Letting out a wail it squirmed as the spear was dragged from the stomach to it's throat area before it died. The three others hearing the scream of it's fallen brother, they screeched and charged at her. Blinking she looked around before hopping on the roof of a house and began to run out of the town. Her goal was to make sure the worms didn't kill much people or destroy the place. However they didn't care, the worms crashed around trying to get at her.

As they got out of the town she grinned. She might have been out of her comfort zone, but she wasn't defenseless. As she struck the worms with the spear it eventually broke on their shell and she was slapped with their backside causing the simian creature slam into the the sand. With a groan the teen wiggled out of the sand and shook her long ponytail to get the sand out of her exposed hair. Her brown eyebrows furrowed as she was getting mad.

Grabbing her necklace and ripping it off her neck she warned the worms to leave or be used as decorations. The threat fell idle as she waved her sward necklace at the creatures, The townspeople starting wondering if she was crazy. As the worms let out a roar and attacked her she was wiped across the dune and got a bit stuck in the sand. "I warned you!" getting out of the sand, her hand with the necklace had shined and before people new it, a full sword was in her hand. "Magic..." The people murmured to themselves.

With a grin on her face she dashed around the worms. Peoples eyes trying to follow her moves. As a creature herself she had better attributes then the normal human. Karigan was faster, stronger and her senses were heightened. Though her race wasn't the strongest out there, and only being half made her stats a bit higher than humans.

As the second one got flipped and stabbed in the heart the other two had fled. "Yeah, and stay out!" She yelled at them with a smile as she stood on the dead Caracas. Looking to the people she waved to them while laughing a bit. "It's alright, they are gone! I don't think they will make their way back." Sliding down the worm her sword went back to being a necklace and she placed it around her neck. The people cheered although it was short lived. Their town crashed around them. "I can fix that." Karigan pointed out quickly before they sent their rage on her.

The people collected all the wood, as they were ordered and placed it in the pile. It was now what was left of the town. Her stomach protested at her and she shook her head knowing she had no other choice. With a deep breath she closed her eyes and placed her hand on the pile of wood. For a moment the people watched and tilted their head. They stood there waiting for something to happen but, nothing did. She truly is crazy, they thought until finally they wood began to shake and clatter.

Each piece had compressed as they began to heal and began to zip around the place, going to the buildings that were still standing and melded themselves to them. The town began to shine in a blue aura as the place began to get re built. As it all stopped the wood seemed like new. They town cheered and clapped at their new hero. However as she gave a thumbs up she fell to her knees and then on her face.


End file.
